Ashley Kettle
Ashley Kettle is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She is best known for her role as Naomi Clark on Life with Twins. Biography Early Career (2009-2011) Ashley first started acting at the age of 13 when she did a community theater show. Throughout 2010 she did several commercials, until 2011 when she did a voice role for Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 ''at the age fifteen. After Beverly Hills Chihuahua, she auditioned for Disney Channel and got cast in the DCOM ''Gatorade Lips. Disney and Wiki (2011-2013) After Gatorade Lips, Ashley went back to commercials and community theater, alongside her sister Amy. In 2012, she got cast as Arietty in The Secret Life of Arietty. She then decided to pursue a music career when she became a more known actress, since she wanted her shows to be able to sponser and get more people to listen to her music. Wiki Channel offered her a new WCOS, Life With Twins ''about a family coping with the new twins. However, shortly thereafter, Disney Channel offered her a new DCOS named ''Abigail, about a girl navigating through Fostora. After Disney Channel admitted that they didn't really want her as an actress, just a singer, Ashley accepted Wiki Channel's offer instead, since acting was still her main dream, not singing. Life With Twins, The Aca-Girls, and Future Plans (2013-2014) Ashley got cast as Naomi Clark in Life With Twins, and an upcoming episode is probably going to feature her singing. She also got cast as a recurring role on The Aca-Girls, Ashley Bell, alongside her sister Amy. She has performed alongside the The Aca-Girls cast in some of its episodes, since her character is a member of the titular band. That show finished early 2014. She auditioned for the WCOM Only 104 Days of Summer alongside her sister and got the role of Rachel Morgan. She used to date Mark Christian, star of NOT Another Happily Ever After, after meeting him while recording back-up vocals for Tristan Conti's song from the movie, Wait For Me. It is said that they have gotten back together, but it hasn't been confirmed by any representatives of the two. Mark also portrays her love interest in Only 104 Days of Summer, ''but that movie was put on hiatus, and the cast is still waiting to hear back from the network. Upcoming (2014-present) On August 6, 2014, Ashley was officially signed to Wiki Records. She is working on her music, and getting more roles. On that same day, they approved her song, Hurricane, to be released August 30. She appeared in the show ''Lost. , as Mel, a girl that knew about the whereabouts of Tiffany and was emotionally scarred, and appeared in the children's movie Double Bubble 3 ''as herself, and helped the mermaids and sang a song with them, called ''Listen to your Parents, along with Michelle Fiasco and Meeci, who play Melody and Lola, twin mermaid sisters. Currently she is set to star in the upcoming Wiki Channel film, Carpe Diem, which she will star in. It is currently in production. Filmography Discography Personal Life Ashley enjoys spending time with her sister, friends, and castmates. She visits a local library monthly to read to little kids, but will not share the address in fear of the library being bombarded with paparazzi and unwanted visitors that would disturb the kids. Her Chatter username is @AKettle. Category:Female Actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Heatherblast9's actors Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Actresses